Brave Frontier: The Daily Nonsense of a Summoner
by StrawberryJelly
Summary: This is the story of a summoner named Aika journeying through Grand Gaia.
1. The Beginning

The Daily Nonsense of a Summoner

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SUMMON YOUR UNITS?!" Tilith yelled at me, "YOU ARE A SUMMONER, AREN'T YOU?!" I freaked out a little at Tilith's outburst at me, "I-I am summoner! ...I just don't know the ropes yet…" Hi, I'm…just call me Aika. I am, at least supposed to be, a summoner. The only problem is that I CAN'T SUMMON MY UNITS and Tilith over here is being attacked by these red, blue, and green squishies. Oh yeah, Tilith is my goddess guide sent by Lucius, the god of Grand Gaia's gate. "Hurry up, Aika! PLEASE!" she yelled. "OK, OK!" I said stressed. I just concentrated really hard and then it happened.

A glowing ball of light floated in front of me and from that light what I assume to be my units appeared. The one that caught my attention was a girl with blue hair, blue eyes, armor, and a sword. Around her were blue and green squishies, kind of like the ones attacking Tilith. Without a second thought I yelled, "Attack!" Then the girl and squishies attacked the squishies attacking Tilith. "Are you alright?" I asked her, "Sorry I took so long." She brushed some dust off herself, "Yeah, I'm ok. I see you've summoned Selena," I looked at the blue-haired girl, "Is that your name?" Selena smiled, "Yes, it is. I hope we can be good companions on our journey together," she held out her hand. I gladly took it, "I hope so too."

After a few tutorials from Tilith about my town, battling, fusing, and captures, Selena and I headed to a large cabin in my town to rest. "Boy, I'm tired," I sighed, "What do you say, Selena? Should we call it a day?" She nodded, "I'm also quite tired from battling," The cabin we stayed in had a lot of rooms, which I assume was for other units in the future. Selena slept in the blue wall section of the cabin. It made sense since she was a water unit. The squishies slept outside and I slept in the room at the back of the cabin. My room was filled with books, maps, and chests. Hey, if I'm going to do a lot traveling around Gaia, I'll need maps. I flopped on my bed and fell fast asleep.

**A/N: My first fanfic of Brave Frontier! YAY, I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	2. Rare Summons

I woke up the next morning and did what would soon become a regular routine as a summoner. Harvest items in my town, check on my units, and check what was new in the news. "Alright, everyone ready?" I asked my units. Selena and the squishies (surprisingly) nodded. "TO ADVENTURER'S PRAIRIE!" I yelled and we all ran to the battlegrounds. It wasn't that hard, we completed the thing in one day. Each time I completed a dungeon, I received something that looked like a rainbow diamond. "What are these?" I asked Tilith. "Those are gems, they're for rare summoning," I cocked my head to one side, "Rare summoning?" She sighed, knowing she would have to do more explaining, "Rare summons are units three stars or higher, you can only obtain these kinds of units through this (with a few exceptions)," I thought for a few moments, "Ok, I think I get it," "Great!" she said, "I'll show you where the gate is,"

Tilith took us to the summoning hall in the capital, Randall. "It's usually busy when there are new units, but lucky for us, there's not many people," When other people before me were done, I was taken into a black room. On the floor were five holes forming a circle. In the circle were writings in a weird language. "Well, it's worth a shot," I told myself. I placed the five gems I had in the holes and then stood back just in case. The gems started to glow and the light formed a golden gate. Unsure of what to do, I waited for a few seconds. Then I realized I had to touch the gate to open it. I lightly pushed on the gate; the doors automatically swung open.

A pirate with an axe emerged from the gate. He said with a smirk, "I am the axe captain! I see you have been waiting for me; you will not be disappointed!" _Axe captain? _I thought, _that's way too anonymous, I NEED TO KNOW YOUR NAME DANGIT! _Seeing the confusion on my face he chuckled, "I see you haven't heard of me, I'm Captain Mega. And you're name, love?" "Um, it's Aika," I said awkwardly. "Welcome to my squad…" _I think…._ I held out my hand, and he shook it HARD. A small "ow," escaped from my lips. "Sorry," Mega apologized, "when you're a pirate, you get those kinds of handshakes. Now, show me you're squad," I nodded and walked out with him.

"Hey, I'm back!" I said to Selena as I walked out of the room. "Great," she looked at Mega curiously, "I'm Selena, and you are…?" Mega smirked, "Captain Mega," _Well, you're technically you're not a captain anymore since you're under MY wing. _Then I realized Tilith was gone, "Um…where did Tilith go?" Selena sighed, "She got tired of waiting for you and went to the Cave of Flames. She said she'd meet us there tomorrow," Mega scoffed, "Sheesh, impatient much?" I let out a small laugh, "Yeah, Tilith's…like that I guess. Anyway, let's go home, I'm freaking tired," They both agreed and we started walking home.

"So…this...**is**...your squad…right?" Mega said awkwardly as he stared at my squad consisting of mainly squishies, except for Selena. I nervously laughed, "Hey, it isn't much, but it's only temporary," Mega gave a hearty laugh, "You're really interesting Aika, it's rare that I find summoners with as much spirit as you," "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," I said. He laughed again, "Alright, alright, enough with the jokes. Now, where do we go from here?" I opened my mouth to say something, but Selena said, "Tilith said she'd be waiting for us in the Cave of Flames; Aika, do you have a map?" "Uh, yeah, I do actually," I said as I pulled out the map of Mistral and laying it on the grass, "So we are…here," I put my finger on the dot that represented the town. "And the Cave of Flames is over here," putting my finger on the dot not very far from the town dot. "Well, at least it's not much of a trip," Selena said, "you could easily travel on horseback," I nodded, "So it's settled, we leave for the Cave of Flames tomorrow," I looked at Selena and Mega, "You two, get some rest for tomorrow, we clear?" They both nodded and I smiled. I retracted the map and got up, "Good night, guys," "Night," they both said in unison. I walked over to the cabin, went in my room, and flopped on my bed again. _Just you wait, world, my squad and I will be ready for you._

**A/N: Thanks for the review and the views, guys! :3**


	3. Nonsense

I woke next morning to the feeling of someone shaking me, "Aika, wake up." It was Selena. I groaned, "What time is it?" "It's like around 9:30 a.m." she said. "Alright, alright, I'll get up. Now, move please." Selena took a step back from my bed as I got out of bed and stretched. "I'm sorry you had to wake me up," I said, "I usually get up on my own, but I guess because of yesterday…" she cut me off, "No, its fine! I just woke up myself. Even Mega is still sleeping," _Heh, I'm not surprised. _I rubbed my eyes and said, "I'll be downstairs in five minutes, let me get ready and wake up Mega, ok?" Selena nodded and left my room. I brushed my hair, washed my face in the bathroom outside of my room, and put my hair up in a ponytail. Then I walked out my room and went downstairs to find a pot and spoon. Why, you ask? You'll see~

"Why do you have those?" Selena asked as carried a pot and wooden spoon from the pantry. I laughed, "Well, when you're dealing with a heavy-sleeper like Mega, you got to wake him up somehow." She giggled, "Ah, I see what you mean," I smiled, "Don't be surprised if you hear the sound of these at one point," Selena nodded, "I'll be outside harvesting while you're dealing with **that**," "Alright then!" I ran over to Mega's room and tip-toed inside. _It's messy; I'm not surprised. _I could hear soft snoring coming from him. _Pfft, reminds me of my dad. _I walked over to the side of his bed and shook him, "Hey, Mega, wake up," I whispered. He only turned over and continued sleeping. _Well then, plan B, it is. _I took a few steps back from Mega's bed. _Ooh~, I've always wanted to do this. _A devilish smile crept on my face.

PANG, PANG, PANG! I banged the wooden spoon onto the metal pot. It was enough to wake Mega up, seeing he shot up from his bed. "RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPING BEAUTY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs with a smile. I couldn't contain myself anymore and laughed, "You should have seen you're face!" I said between giggles. Mega glared at me blushing, "I'M UP NOW, YOU HAPPY?!" I tried calming myself down, but only ended up laughing even more. He threw a pillow at my face, "Tch, I'll get changed and crap, just get out first…" I finally calmed down after laughing for about a minute or so, "Ok, see you downstairs and stuff. I don't anymore," I left his room smiling like an idiot.

Selena's P.O.V

I could hear the sound of a spoon being banged on a pot from the cabin and I immediately started giggling as I harvested items from our tree and river. _Aika is really something_, I thought to myself. I carried all the items in a basket to the synthesis and organized each item accordingly. I took a step back and triumphantly smiled at the work I had done. I walked back to the cabin to find Aika toasting some bread and smiling, "By the look on your face and the sounds I heard, I assume it went well?" she nodded, "You know it,"

Mega's P.O.V.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" I said to myself as I got changed, "I probably reminded her of someone if she wanted to do something idiotic like **that**," Even though I was annoyed, I couldn't help but feel amused after Aika's…prank on me. I walked downstairs to find Aika stuffing her face with toast and Selena cooking eggs. I chuckled, "You two are really something, y'know?" Selena said, "Well, it **was** the only way to wake you up," Aika nodded, "And also because it was funny," I sat down at the table and ate some eggs. Then I noticed how much our summoner was eating, "You're a heavy breakfast eater aren't you?" I said out loud. I was expecting her to deny it, but instead she said, "Yeah, I get that part from my dad. Breakfast is delicious anyway," I smiled, "I was expecting you to slap me and deny it," Aika shrugged, "Eh, you can't deny things that you know are true," Selena sat down with us, "Otherwise, you seem more like a tsundere," she giggled. "Speaking of tsunderes," Aika said, "one girl, Seria," Selena and I both groaned at the name, "She pisses me off," I said, "talking to you like some kind of high and mighty queen," Selena nodded, "What's her problem?" "Well…Karl said she hates rookies because she actually blames herself for getting them all killed," Aika said nervously as if that tsundere were here. "Yeah, but still," Selena sighed and rolled her eyes, "whatever..." Aika got up from her seat, "Enough talk! WE GO TO BATTLE!" she pointed forward and smiled triumphantly. I smirked and got up from my seat, "Let me go get my axe," Selena got up from her seat, "Aika, I'll round up Mossy, Squirty, and Burny," Our summoner nodded, "Meet outside in a minute, GO!" I ran upstairs and got my axe. Then I ran back to go outside.

Aika's P.O.V

I got the horse ready; it was one of those painted ones. Brown and white were its colors; I named him Lewis, just because. Once Mega and Selena were back with the squishies I said, "To the Cave of Flames!" "YEAAAAHH!" we put our hands in and they all turned into a glowing ball light that disappeared afterwards. I got on Lewis and rode on to the world of monsters and gods. _This seems like a story, _I thought, _written by someone's hand. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this. _

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I'm starting to get busy as summer comes to a close ^_^"**


End file.
